


That Did Feel Good

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Lee is no stranger to Oswald's tantrums. In fact, she quite enjoys them.Seriously, this is just smut ...





	That Did Feel Good

Perched on the corner of Oswald's desk, Lee watched as the dark haired man paced back and forth. His face blood red, and a profanities spewing from his lips. She couldn't quite figure out exactly what had happened, but apparently someone was a son of a bitch with an IQ of a tether ball. It was one of the least colorful terms she'd heard him use about someone. 

These tantrums were nothing new. They happened whenever one of his goons did something wrong, or Ed had tried to pull some sort of job without him, and then of course had gotten himself into hot water. She smirked, admitting the tantrums when Ed screwed up were the most entertaining, even though she hated to see the giant green bean almost get arrested. 

Lee didn't flinch when the vase crashed to the floor, the expensive china shattering into a thousand jagged pieces. Pottery truly didn't seem to last long when it was displayed in Oswald's office. She chewed her lip, a thought striking her. 

She slowly stood from her spot on his desk, unfurling almost like a cat. She moved to pick a smaller vase up from the bookcase, throwing it to the ground. She smiled as she watched Oswald stop dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on her's. 

"That does feel good," she hummed. "Now I understand why you are so prone to it. Throwing things is exciting," she moved closer to him, watching as some of the rage drained from his features. "But, you know, there are much more entertaining ways to release that kind of ... pent up energy," she purred, her fingers moving along the lapels of his jacket.  
She loved feeling his eyes on her, knowing that she now had his complete attention. The matters of the day would soon be completely forgotten. 

"Oswald," she purred his name, her hands moving down along his chest. "You are such a passionate individual. That's one of the many things I love about you." She leaned in closer, her lips just a breath away from his. 

He stood completely still, unsure of her next move. He could never seem to wrap his head around the fact that this goddess, this incredibly gorgeous woman was attracted to him. Even in spite of his temper. The fact that his temper never scared her off, and she didn't find his scars to be a turn off was something he'd never truly understand. But he was willing to go with it as long as she was. And he was so completely in love with her. 

"Oswald, are you listening to me?" she asked, a smile on her lips. He was suddenly embarrassed by the fact that he had seemed to zone out as she was speaking. 

"Of course. Your beauty always renders me mute, my dear," he hummed, reaching to brush his fingers back through her dark locks. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she grinned, leaning in to kiss him deeply. One hand moved to curl against the nape of his neck, her black painted nails scratching lightly at the soft skin. The action sending a shiver straight down Oswald's spine. 

Her lips moved from his, to trail along his jaw, and then to his neck. She nipped softly at the pulse point that was throbbing right above his shirt collar. With a soft giggle, she sucked hard, leaving a deep purple mark on his pale skin. She continued kissing along his neck and his jaw, occasionally moving to nip his lips as her hand trailed down his chest, lightly scratching against the expensive fabric of his waistcoat. 

Every time she was like this with him, Oswald was stunned. He'd never felt such instant arousal until he was with Lee. She was his goddess and deserving or worship. He honestly never planned to let her go. She was perfection in his eyes. He loved the darkness that seemed to lurk just below the surface with her. She was fierce and loyal, and above all she loved him. Truly and completely. 

With a quick kiss to his lips, she smiled once more before dropping to her knees in front of him. "Seems that despite my kisses you are still in need of a little stress relief," she hummed, her fingers tracing along the bulge in the front of his pants. 

"I think it is your kisses and your general closeness causing that, my love," he whispered, staring down at the beautiful woman on her knees. "Happens every single time." 

With a soft giggle, she pressed her cheek to his crotch, nuzzling softly. "Mm, my Oswald," she purred. "How badly do you want to feel my lips on you? Would that make you feel better?" 

He reached down, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Very much so, Lee. I always need you." 

Lee hummed softly, trailing her crimson lips along the outline of his cock through his slacks. "I will never leave you wanting. I'll always take care of you." 

She moved to reach up, fingers working his belt open, then his slacks. She tugged his slacks down, watching with amusement as his cock sprang free. "Always so eager," she gently wrapped her fingers around him, slowly stroking his hardened length. 

Just that slight touch almost buckled Oswald's knees. He stared down at her, unable to pull his attention away from her. 

Lee's eyes remained locked on Oswald's green one's as she slowly lowered her lips over his erection. She hummed as each inch passed between her lips. She was so enamored with her lover and the way he responded to her. He was unlike any man she'd ever met. Gentle and attentive, open and honest with her. He was perfect as far as she was concerned.  
She slowly began to bob her head, moaning softly around him as she felt his fingers tangling in the back of her hair. He rolled his hips in time with her movements, a gentle gasp escaping his lips as she swallowed around him. 

The way he reacted always drove her wild. He seemed to harden even further in her mouth, and the noises he made were just amazing. They were so breathy and beautiful. His voice hoarse as he called her name repeatedly, as though he was chanting some mantra. 

She brought one hand up to lightly scratch the soft skin of his thigh, moaning as she shivered at her touch. He was so sexy when he gave in like this. Her hand moved along higher, gently caressing his balls as her head bobbed fast over his cock. 

Lee was rewarded with both hands in her hair, his hips thrusting into her mouth. He was always gentle with her, knowing just how far he could push, but never hurting her. Her eyes were locked on his, silently begging him to let go. To just feel the pleasure coursing through him and forget about all the troubles of running the Underworld. 

"Lee, Lee please," he almost whined, his hips bucking into her waiting mouth. "I .. you're going to make me cum." 

She lived to hear him sound so needy. She could remember quite clearly the first time she'd ever gone down on him, and it was still one of the memories that could get her off easier than anything else. And he still had that same tone of voice every time they were together in any way. 

Lee bobbed her head faster, her nails lightly digging into the sensitive skin of his balls. He was always so incredibly sensitive and it was amazing to watch his face as the pleasure danced across it. 

With both hands buried in her hair, he moaned loudly, his orgasm washing over him. He shivered as he came in her waiting mouth, his whole body going tense then relaxing.  
She swallowed before pulling off of him, her tongue flicking along the head of his cock to collect any of his release she might have missed. She couldn't help but to giggle slightly as he stumbled, bracing himself against the wall. 

Slowly rising from her knees, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "All better?" she purred. 

He shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Not quite yet. I feel I need to return the favor, my queen." He held out a shaky hand, one eyebrow raised suggestively.


End file.
